The present invention relates to baseball and softball bats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-component bat having shock dissipation characteristics.
Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States, Mexico, Cuba, Japan and elsewhere. Due to the competitive nature of these sports, players are constantly seeking ways of improving their performance. An important aspect of baseball and softball is the ability to effectively hit the ball.
Metal, such as aluminum alloy, and composite material bats are allowed in baseball amateur play from Little League to college levels. Such bats are also typically used in slow- and fast-pitch softball. Metal and composite bats are advantageous over wood bats in that they do not break and splinter like wood bats and thus can be repeatedly used with consequent cost savings. Metal and composite bats also have a larger optimal hitting area or power zone than wood bats. Further, the ball comes off a metal or composite bat faster than a wood bat, resulting in longer hits.
However, these bats have certain disadvantages. Bats comprised of metal, composite materials and combinations thereof vibrate upon impact. The shock caused by the bat hitting a ball may send painful vibrations into the hands and arms of the batter if the ball is not hit at the sweet spot of the bat. Various attempts have been made to overcome the vibration problems associated with metal and composite material bats.
Attempts to create multi-component bats, particularly those having vibration dissipating or absorbing characteristics, have often been complicated in nature in assembling and formation. Oftentimes, the interconnection points between the various components of the bat, such as the handle and barrel, are prone to failure as the bat is used repeatedly, causing connecting points and internal devices to break over time. The joint or connection between the handle and the bat barrel is especially prone to failure. Also, many of the designs do not effectively dampen the vibrations caused when the bat hits an object, such as a baseball or softball.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a bat which is not complex in design and is not expensive to manufacture and not prone to structural failure. Moreover, a bat is needed which effectively dissipates vibrations and shock caused when hitting an object, such as a baseball or softball. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.